The aim of this study is to compare the effectiveness and safety of three different doses of a long-acting interferon, polyethylene-glycol inerferon (PEG-IFN) injected once a week compared to Intron(R)A, an approved form of interferon that is injected three times a week as treatment of chronic hepatitis C in patients not treated previously with interferon. The investigators report that all patients are currently enrolled and are in the midst of their 48 weeks of therapy. It is premature to know what the ultimate frequency of response will be. All patients have tolerated therapy well.